A Place to Call My Own
by palmercurling
Summary: Reboot of series from ground up... Lots of fun plot bunnies! I'm not spoiling any of them... you'll have to read and find out! TsuXMoka. Rated T for now for some cursing and suggestive scenes much later! . Depending on how things go, lemons may be added here, or added separately, or not at all. We will see. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

At only the age of 15, I've accepted that I'll probably never amount to anything. Average grades, average looks, average personality. I've never been anything special. Well, not quite true. I've always been told I was exceptionally kind, but so far that's generally gotten me more crap than if I could just stand up for myself.

Anyway. My name is Aono Tsukune. Messy brown hair, average height; if you passed me on the street you probably would never even notice.

I got average grades in middle school; high school entrance exams are incredibly difficult, and with my average grades, I didn't get in. Needless to say, my mother was giving me a serious guilt trip over the fact until my dad got home dancing, informing us he found a flyer, called the number listed and got me into a prestigious school.

I may have a good relationship with my parents, but their reaction to my failing my entrance exams surprised even me. Mom hadn't stopped harassing me about it until then. It made me wonder if I really had a place with my family.

"Our son won't be a delinquent, a drop out!" my parents exclaimed while they embraced each other and danced around our kitchen. If my life were a manga, I'd have sweatdroped to the floor at the sight of it.

My reverie, thinking back to that night, was broken when the bus driver spoke up. "You'd best be prepared, boy. Youkai Academy is a terrifying school!"

After he said that, I felt chills go up my spine, but pushed it away as nerves. I'm the new kid in town; of course I'd be nervous! I got off the bus and took in my surroundings... and promptly wished I'd never disembarked that damn bus. He wasn't kidding! The whole place looked like it had pulled from a horror movie... huge cliff with red water? Check. Creepy castle with gargoyles? Check. Bike bell? Check. Wait what...?!

*WHAM*

"Ow..." The hell? Some welcome! I put my hand down to give myself some leverage to get up... and felt something a lot softer than the ground my ass just hit.

"Ah..." An angelic voice squeaked. I opened my eyes to see what the source of the heavenly voice was, and saw the pink-haired goddess. A bust unmatched, beautiful, near-translucent skin, cotton candy pink hair... I was a goner the moment I opened my eyes. I cursed Fate mentally for teasing me; I'm the epitome of average, and here lay a goddess... with my hand on her thigh.

Shit.

I promptly freaked out and tried to apologize, flailing and hoping I didn't offend her with my accidental hand placement. I wanted to make her acquaintance, because I felt, in my heart, something which I had never felt before. I felt an attraction, a movement in my life's priorities, with this girl at the center of it.

"Oh! Gomen gomen! I'm so sorry I ran into you... I'm anemic, you see, and I was kinda dizzy... Oh! You're bleeding!" she rattled off, and then began to rummage in her bag for something, and pulled out a handkerchief and began to lean over me to dab the blood away. She froze suddenly, and looked me straight in the eyes... I've never held direct eye contact with a girl this long before!

"...Don't think badly of me... I'm a vampire!" was all I heard before I felt her lips on my neck and... teeth _inside_ my neck? Oddly, of the two, the second was better feeling than the first...

"OH! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself. Can we start over? My name is Akashiya Moka! Although I look like this, I'm a vampire! What's your name?

After blinking to regain my composure, I responded "Oh... Aono Tsukune. I'm a first year."

"Really?! Me too! Please be my friend?" she asked

She asked me... to be her friend? Yes! I could not verbally respond to having my hope of getting to know this girl better, so I just nodded my head.

She squealed in delight and responded "Yay! I was afraid I'd be lonely here, I don't know anyone either. After the entrance ceremony come find me and talk to me some more okay?" Of course I agreed to. Maybe Fate is paying me back.

Something seems weird, but right now I don't care. All I know is I have the opportunity to get to know Moka-San better, to have a place of my own – of some sort - with her.

And I will do whatever it takes to keep my place by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2 reviews on my first chapter, and nothing special even has happened yet! I feel really good about this now :)**

**Carlos Abraham Duarte: I lied in my last pm. I was expecting the reboot of the first manga chapter to only take two of writing, its going to be at least three. I don't want my chapters to be too too long!**

**darkdraco002: Thank you so so much for your kind words! I wasn't expecting anyone to really like this story!**

**well enough rambling from me, onto the writing!**

_

Some time later, after the entrance ceremony, I was sitting in homeroom listening to our teacher drone on about the mission of the school, and some of the rules... and a couple of them REALLY caught my attention.

"Now, as you all know, Youkai Academy was intended to teach monsters how to coexist with human beings. We are separated from them by series of magical barriers so you won't have to worry about one finding its way onto school grounds nyaa~!" Nekonome-Sensei said. From looking at her, i couldn't tell if the name or her appearance came first.

"Why can't we just destroy the puny humans and take their women?" some brute sitting next to me asked.

"Uhh... Saizo Komiya?" Nekonome-Sensei asked; the large boy sitting next to me nodded. "Well, because there are a lot more of them than us nyaa~! And they have fearsome weapons that could entirely wipe us out if we tried. We are seeking to rejoin them, and live in peace as we used to."

At this point, my whole body felt like rubber; I was terrified. The kid next to me wanted to destroy me, and was making some hell-of-creepy faces at me. I was in a school with monsters...

"...*IF* a human were to somehow find their way onto school grounds, they would be promptly executed, nyaa~!" Nekonome-Sensei responded to some question I missed

….and if they found me I'd be killed! I think I'm allowed to be freaking out at this turn of events. So much for my place with Moka-Saaaa... what?

"Gomen! Sorry I'm late!" her angelic voice chimed as she opened the classroom door. "I got lost coming back from the entrance ceremony, and couldn't find this building!"

"Nyaa~ its okay! What's your name?" Nekonome-Sensei asked.

Moka-San turned around to face the class, and gave a little bow as she spoke her name "I'm Akashiya Moka!" When she stood up straight, she saw I was there with an empty desk right in front of me, took two steps, and tackled me with a yell of "Tsukune!"

There were groans from the guys, as it seemed like this goddess they all desired already had eyes for, well me (though I knew better. She was pretty shy and had already met me. She didn't really know me, and didn't really like me). I could feel the death glares against me as I stood back up.

Nekonome-Sensei began teaching, although I was not really paying any sort of attention to the lesson; Moka-San smells really good, and combined with my worry about what to do about this school I could not focus, no matter how hard I tried.  
As soon as the bell rang, and I was standing with my packed bag in hand, Moka-San grabbed my wrist. "Come explore the school with me!" she happily chirped. I cannot resist Moka-San, so I nodded my head yes, and she pulled me away down the hall.

We spent the rest of the day (classes on the first day were short, introductory lessons; we were done for the rest of the day) walking around checking out the sights.

Moka-San saved me from being choked out by Saizo, who was threatening to take her away and kill me. As he grabbed me, I felt the urge to fight back... something I had never felt before. I felt like I wanted to take him and rip him a new one, even though I know he could have ripped me apart in an instant... and I felt like I could have won too.

But Moka-San grabbed my wrist and defended me, saying "I'm hanging out with Tsukune now!" and rushed us out of there. I was amazed she had so much courage to stand up to Saizo. Even in this school of monsters, if I can be with Moka-San I know I will be safe and happy.

I tried apologizing to Moka-San for having her have to save me from Saizo, but she wouldn't let me. "You're not worthless or mediocre or anything like that Tsukune!" She firmly told me, as I began to blush and stutter.

"Wha..?"

"Tsukune... we're on bloodsucking terms!"

I felt the sweatdrop moment. Sometimes I wonder about my life...

She begins rambling on about how good my blood tasted, and while I was proud and happy (though I wasn't sure why...) I couldn't help from asking, though it was mostly sarcastic, "What am I, food?"

This seemed to throw her for a moment until, in a tiny, meek voice she stated, "That was my first time, Tsukune. You're the first person I've ever sucked blood directly from!"

Her admission gave me...a weird sense of pleasure and happiness. I wasn't really sure what to say, because on one hand that statement was actually kind of funny in an awkward way, and in another, it made me really really happy, but I'm not sure why.

A place beside Moka seemed to actually be within my grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Writing comes easier to me than i thought. also, chapters get a lot longer than i expect. Here's another chapter. and we should be getting into the fun stuff next chapter! I think i left enough hints here though for you to figure out whats coming up (maybe...)**

She takes me to the vending machine; I grab a soda, she grabs a can of tomato juice. We tour around the campus for another few hours... and I have to say, I have never been happier. I could care less about being surrounded by monsters with Moka-San. She sets me at such ease, and I feel at home with her, even in this scary place.

At the end of our "date" we return to the dorm complex... which gives me the heebee jeebees on sight. Those buildings are creepy, uninviting... yet Moka-San just said they have so much personality. I keep forgetting she isn't human!

"Oh.. you don't like how it looks? Even though you're a monster...? What kind of monster are you anyway?" she quietly asks me.

I panic, unsure how to answer since I'm not a monster, and she seemed to pick up on my hesitation really quickly.

"Oh! Gome, forget I asked. We aren't supposed to tell others our true nature are we?"

I nervously laugh, thankful she saved me a hell of a time. "Yeah... Moka-San, there's no way you're actually a vampire is there?

"Oh I am!" she chirps back. "If I take off this Rosary, I become a really scary vampire! I sealed myself because my original form was hated and feared. Rosaries have sealing abilities on a vampire's power... " she starts walking close to me and begins to hug me, continuing "but even with our power sealed, we need blood!" She takes a bite out of my neck again, surprising me, and again, I can't tell if her lips on my skin or fangs in my neck feel better... and it kind of freaks me out.

_The Next day..._

I'm ready to go. Not to class, but home. I may not have the best home life, but it has to be better than constantly fearing for my life here. Except... Moka-San. She has only shown me care, and I feel horrible about leaving her here alone, since I'm her only friend.

Suddenly pulling my attention away from the withdrawal notice I wrote is Saizo's hand around my tie, yanking me face-to-face with him. "Look's like you had fun with Moka yesterday... I'm gonna kick the shit outta ya! What's your true form anyway?!" he yells at me.

I'm panicking again... if it gets out I'm a human, I'm dead, but thats all I really am. I say the first thing that comes to mind that isn't gonna get me killed in an instant. "I'm... I'm a vampire..."

The instant those words are out of my mouth, Saizo's eyes twitch, and he hurls me through the nearest wall... which is inconveniently made of stone. Ow.

He advances on my crumpled form, with... a trollish, large hand, and aims a punch at my head. I duck, and it crushes the wall behind me. Now I'm really freaking out. "Vampire?! You?! Bullshit! Vampires are among the strongest of all youkai. You're weaker than dirt! Don't go anywhere near Moka again. Do it and you're dead!" he yells at me, as he walks off.

Something in me, again, wants to beat the living daylight out of Saizo, but I have no idea how in the world I would ever be capable of taking on a monster. I feel like my pride has taken a serious blow. I almost make a wisecrack towards him, but decline doing so, knowing I'd be dead in an instant.

Right there. Thats my decision. I'm too weak to be here. Even with my place by Moka-San's side, I'm too weak to survive. I'm about to start walking to the director's office, when suddenly a curtain of silk brushes across my head and something very soft presses against my back.

"Ohayo, Tsukune! If we don't hurry, we'll be late! Oh...! Why is all your stuff packed?" She asked, seeming upset.

"Gomen Moka-San, I can't stay here. Its too terrifying... I wanna go to a human school!" I admit to Moka-San.

Moka-San hears that last statement and tenses up, looking hurt. She immediately grabs my shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. "You can't go!" she says. "I hate humans!"

She recounts her middle school life, where the kids around her picked on her all the time for being different, from her hair to her saying she was actually a vampire. "But when I met you, you said you didn't hate vampires! For the first time, I felt like I really had a place to call my own!" (A/N: readers saying "What you did there. I see it," that was an accident!)

It hurt to hear her use the same words I've been thinking since I was about to ruin it for her. "Moka-San... What if... What if I am one of those humans you hate so much? What if I was here by mistake?"

I look at her sadly, and she seems to see the truth in my eyes. "Tsukune..." I don't hear the rest of what she has to say, because I'm already running down the road towards the bus.

So much for a place with Moka-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...**A/N: I wish to apologize for the first three chapters being so slow. Yes, they are pretty much identical to the original manga, but that is for a reason; this story is a complete reboot of the series, and as such i felt that starting from the beginning made the most sense. Also, it gave me 3 chapters (about 2000 words of story!) to get used to writing this story in the format I am (I don't do a lot of creative, recreational writing; this is the first thing of the sort i am writing not for a class). Starting with this chapter, my vision for the story takes hold, though hopefully you've picked up on the hints I have dropped as to where this is going. Maybe they only make sense to me.**

**Tl;DR: Thanks for reading and sticking through, it will not be a waste of your time.**

**Pardon my wall of text; on with the story!**  
**Ps: **_**italics in the story will be section which are NOT told from Tsukune's point of view**_

As I approach the bus stop, the bus driver - the same one who told me to watch out when I came to Yokai Gakuen, steps out of the bus. "Leaving so soon, eh boy?"

I look at him, and think, for about a minute. I know my place.

Suddenly a feeling overtakes my body: fear. Moka-San is in trouble, I know it.

"Thank you, Bus Driver-San" I say as I run back down the path I came.

I arrive to see Moka-San being harassed by Saizo. I know there is little I can do against a monster, but Moka-San is my precious friend; I can't sit by and do nothing. "Oy, Saizo! Why don't you pick on a man instead of her?!" I yell with all the courage I can muster.

"Oh goody, the weakling has come back! You won't take any time at all to smash" he snarls at me as he transforms, and rushes at me.

"Go Moka-San! Run back to the school!" I yell as he barrels towards me. He rams me hard with his shoulder, and I fly backwards and down a good sized hill.

"Ghhh..." I groan as I attempt to stand. Saizo jumps down the small cliff I just got shoved off of, with Moka-San in his hand. Seeing her helpless, crying my name, asking me to save her pushes me over the edge.

Everything takes on a reddish tint in my fury. I will stop Saizo. I will protect Moka-San.

I will protect my place by her side.

Suddenly, I feel powerful. I, a weak human, in a school for monsters, feel like I was amongst brethren.

I stand, and the bones I'm pretty sure I broke in the fall knit themselves back together somehow. Saizo looks at me fearfully, seemingly overwhelmed by some invisible force.

One thing was coursing through my mind right now.

Save Moka-San.

I run to save her from Saizo's grasp. Suddenly, without warning I'm 20 feet behind him, cradling Moka-San bridal style in my arms. Moka-San stares up at me, puzzled, then begins to smile and giggle, which builds into full on laughter.

"You're human? Tsukune you're so funny!" She gets out around her laughter. I set her on her feet, and look at her puzzled.

"Of course I am. Why would I ever lie to Moka-San?" I respond, extremely confused by whatever is going on right now.

Moka giggles again, and I catch myself in the reflection of her rosary.

My hair and eyes are no longer brown.

My hair seems to be turning silver, my eyes red.

And then everything goes black.

**.**  
**..**

…**.**  
…**..**  
…**...**

_He sees himself change in the reflection, and he passes out from two things simultaneously hitting him. First the shock of his change causes his mind to overload and shut down. The second, a seal broken, releases his inner form, which has been separated from the outer form he has known for so long._

_As he falls from this brief blackout, his hand catches Moka's rosary, causing another major outpouring of youki. When the waves are done rippling out from the pair, and Saizo finally stands, there are two immensely powerful beings staring him down._

_One, a rather well built female with long, flowing silver hair, and piercing red eyes._  
_The other, a boy with matching mid length, messy silver hair, and equally sharp red eyes._

_Both with fangs._

_Both with the intention to protect the other._

_An unspoken agreement to protect their places with the other._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Italics are sections of the story not told in Tsukune's point of view. There is a reason its switched to third person for now, and reasons for it not to be Tsukune's pov. But the majority will be.**

_The pair of vampires stare down their tormentor, who is clearly rattled by the turn of events. "There's NO way that weakling is actually a vampire! This must be some sort of trick!" Saizo yells. He charges the silver-haired pair, who do not move a muscle. When he's an arm's length away, they both reach out, catching one of his shoulders, stopping him completely. Saizo's eyes bulge wide that his attack was so ineffective. The vampiric duo throw him. Hard. Saizo is knocked out on impact with the ground._

_Simultaneously they address Saizo. "Know your place," they call to him coolly._

_Moka looks over to Tsukune. "How did you awaken me? The seal was only supposed to be removable by someone who truly... oh."_

_Tsukune looks at Moka. "Well that cat's out of the bag I guess. I'm more curious how you awoke me. I was sealed so long ago... I have no memories of ever being awake."_

_A swooshing noise calls the vampires' attention where a white-robed man has appeared._

"_Good evening you two. I am the headmaster of the school. You can call me Mikogami. Tsukune, I see you broke the seal your parents put on you. You will need a new seal... Ah. I had one prepared, knowing this would probably happen."_

_Moka looks puzzled. "What are you talking about, Mikogami-Sensei?"_

_Mikogami chuckles. "Tsukune, to the best of his knowledge, wasn't lying to your unsealed self about his humanity. He was a child raised human by two of the highest level monsters the world has seen; they have taken to the human world and choose to live as humans. They rose their son as a human, but wanted him to embrace his innate heritage."_

_Tsukune speaks up. "I have no recollection of any of this."_

_Moka responds, "You wouldn't. My seal was applied 4 years ago, and I don't really know what happened to my other self during that time. Since you just woke me up, my memories from my other self are starting to become visible to me. The same may happen for you. This you... this Ura-Tsukune is different than your Omote-Tsukune. I will help you, I know the life you will be living."_

_Ura-Moka bends down, picks up her rosary and walks up to Ura-Tsukune._

"_Take care of me. And take care of the other me too," she whispers playfully. She reattaches her rosary, and slumps into Ura-Tsukune's arms as she becomes weak._

"_Mikogami-Sensei... thank you," Ura-Tsukune says to the headmaster._

_The headmaster laughs, and hands Tsukune a bracelet with a Holy Lock on it. This will return you to your sealed from. Only your precious girlfriend there can unlock your power, as you unlock hers. Get practicing contacting your sealed self, this school year looks interesting."_

_Omote-Moka, at this point is awake, and heard Mikogami's last statement. She smiles at the word "girlfriend."_

_Mikogami notices she is awake, and directs his attention to her. "When he awakes resealed, inform the boy of what happened. Tell him everything."_

"_Good luck you two... keh heh heh..." Mikogami says as he leaves._

_Tsukune slips the bracelet on and passes out._

I come to with my head on something soft. I open my eyes and they are immediately enraptured by her emerald eyes. "Oh good! You're awake now!" her voice chimes out, like bells. She helps me up to my feet and holds my hands. I cannot believe Moka-San is holding my hands!

She tells me what I missed while I was unsealed. She seems to explain more slowly during the part with Mikogami... like she's listening to someone tell her what to say.

Its weird that I was with her but don't remember it.

She takes my hand in hers, and we walk back to the dorm hand in hand. I'm surprised she is holding my hand, but I am not one to complain.

We get back to the dorm complex under the cover of night. She gives me a peck on the cheek, causing us both to blush intensely.

"Good night, Tsukune." She quietly chimes.

"Good night Moka-San" I quietly reply.

I prepare for bed, and I slip past consciousness into the land of dreams, content.

My place with Moka-San seems to be pretty secure.

"Where am I...?" I ask out loud.

"You are in a dream" a voice called out... that sounded like mine. It reminded me of someones voice I've heard..

Suddenly someone materialized in front of me. He looked just like me... but with red eyes and silver hair.

Well this could be interesting.

_Moka quickly walked back to her room._

"_Ura-chan are you sure it was okay to be like that with Tsukune?" Omote internally asked her other self._  
"_Don't worry about it Omote. The seal only can be removed by someone who truly loves us. He managed to remove the seal. He's also a vampire, like us. And his seal works on the same principle as ours... and lets be honest, you adore his Omote form, Omote."_

_Her internal conversation caused Moka to actually blush. "Well... you really like his Ura form! You wanted him to take you away when you saw it. Don't lie, I felt it!" Omote countered to Ura._

_Ura would have blushed if she could. "Just get ready for bed Omote. We need to be ready to see Tsukune tomorrow."_

_Both Ura-Moka and Omote-Moka were happy. Both had a Tsukune they could relate to. Both were comfortable with their place._

_Both had an equal companion to share life with. A person to call their own, a place to be happy and no longer alone._


	6. Chapter 6

He appears in front of me.

Well... I guess technically I appear in front of me.

A version of me appears with silver hair and red eyes, and seems to be giving me the stare down. "Well. It's good to see... me, I guess. How have the past 15 years been? Wait, don't answer that, I'm able to share your memory. Oh... I see. lonely huh?"

I blush at the fact that... this other me can see my thoughts. Considering its just me, I shouldn't worry so much, but its still really, really weird.

Suddenly a pair of voices call out, and both Ura-Tsukune and I look in the direction from which the voices came.

"Tousan! Kaasan! What's going on?" Ura-Tsukune and I both blurt out at the same time.

My parents laugh at our even timing, and begin explaining everything to us... to me. Partly to clue me on what's going on, and partly for Ura-Tsukune to understand why he was sealed, why I exist at all.

They were worried he would give us away as non-humans in the human world, and though my family were proud vampires, they loved humanity and human culture, and wanted to blend in as much as possible. Ura-Tsukune seemed to agree with them on all points.

Even being a vampire, I could like humans, and I could play myself as one. Good, because I don't want to give up the possibility of what I always thought of a normal life... though I guess I'm not really normal at all. Ura-Tsukune has a bit of disdain for those who he considers beneath him. Tousan and Kaasan say thats normal for a vampire... I'm glad he isn't my primary form. Maybe I can talk him into seeing things a bit more my way.

"You have a really cute girlfriend there, Tsu-chan" kaasan says to me conspiratorially. I have no clue what she's talking about. "Your vampire girl... Moka was it?" she clarifies.

I blush intensely, not daring think of Moka as my girlfriend; that would be too much luck for me! Just knowing her, I'm getting far more than I deserve. Ura-Tsukune smirks at me and not-so-seriously asks "You don't know a lot about vampires, do ya?"

Obviously not, and out of the 3 of us present in this... dream, I guess, I am the only one who has no idea.

Tousan, Kaasan, and Ura spend the next while detailing different things about vampire culture, as well as our strengths and weaknesses, but the only one that means anything to me right now is this: when a vampire finds the blood of another vampire as inviting as Moka-san found mine (and, if I am honest with myself, I felt the same thing about Moka-san, but having yet been unsealed and having to deal with my vampiric powers and weaknesses had no idea nor need to worry about such a thing) it meant the two were meant for each other. I began to really blush at this thought. Moka-san... was meant for me? My place by her side wasn't just luck, but determined by fate, by whatever kami rules this plane?

I can't believe it.

Moka is mine.  
I am Moka's.  
I've never been so sure of my place in the world.

The dream was interrupted by my alarm going off. Though I was seemingly awake all night talking to these people in my head, I guess I was technically asleep because I feel very well rested. I didn't believe any of what the past 24 hours had held was real until I realized I had the Holy Lock wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey! Get ready to go, we gotta meet up with Moka!" Ura-Tsukune's voice mentally yells at me from the lock.

I perform my usual morning rituals and gather my things for the day, then bound out the door more excited than I had ever been for school.

I run into Moka-san at the fork where the path to the girls dorms meet the path to the boys dorms. I quietly call out "Ohayo, Moka-san."

Moka-san looks towards me when she hears her name, called, and then runs over and tackle-hugs me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ohayo Tsukune! How are you this morning?" she chimed in that angelic voice that was uniquely hers.

"Well... though being yelled at by Ura was weird. And you?" I nervously replied. I had never been good with small talk with anyone, especially someone as precious to me and as amazing as Moka-san.

"The Ura me was talking to me too this morning...ooh..." her thoughts seem to wander as she got closer to me and our walking gradually slowed to a complete stop.

"Tsukune..." she whispers.

"Moka-san..." I whisper back.

"Moka." she says.

"Hmm?" I vocalize in confusion.

"Mo-ka~" she says, clearly expecting me to repeat after her.

"Mo... Moka..." I hesitantly whisper.

She rewards me with the same glowing smile she gave me when we first became friends just yesterday. She looks me right in the eye, and begins to lean in, like she's going to kiss me.

At the last moment she dips her head, whispers "Ittedakimasu!" and bites into my neck, sending shudders down my spine from how good it feels.

I can't resist, and lean down and bite into her neck in about the same. She too shudders a bit when I do, and I am about to pull my fangs out when she pulls me against her tighter, clearly not wanting to stop and not wanting me to stop.

When she releases my neck after she's had her fill, I do the same. we return to holding the other close, looking into each others eyes, whispering the others name.

This is love; this is true happiness. I am complete with her. I will stand by my Moka and protect her no matter what. Nothing is more precious to me than my Moka.

Nothing can take me from my place with her, and I will let nothing take her from her place by me.


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rings, signaling that we have 10 minutes until class, and breaking our reviere. Moka and I dash to the building with the classes to make sure we aren't make it just in time, and Nekonome-sensei walks into the class right behind us. "Ohayo class!" Nekonome-sensei happily addresses us. "We have a student who had to arrive late to Yokai Academy joining us today. Please introduce yourself to the class".

A fairly short girl with shoulder-length, bright blue hair and a huge bust enters the class. Moka immediately looks distrustful of the girl, and the rest of the guys in class are hoping they have a chance with her, since Moka is clearly taken. I smile a bit when I think of the fact Moka is mine.

"Ohayo everyone! I am Kurono Kurumu. Please be kind to me!" the new girl happily spoke. She walked to her seat... right behind me. Moka looked really really uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure why.

Class dragged on, and I couldn't focus on Nekonome-sensei's lessons. Moka seemed to be stressed about something, and I couldn't figure out what, but something else was also making me really uncomfortable.. Today was going to be a long day. Finally class ends and Moka grabs me and drags me to a little known hallway, taking a rather circuitous route to get there.

"Tsukune, I'm really nervous..." Moka quietly said as I grasped her hand while we took seats on the bench. "I don't have a good feeling about that Kurumu girl at all!"

"What gives you that feeling, Moka?" I ask. I'm usually pretty good at reading people, but I didn't pick up on anything to worry about.

"Well... Tsukune, do you know what a succubus is?" Moka asks me.

"Yeah, actually. I just read about them last night," I respond.

Bite-sized Monster Dictionary  
Succubus: A monster of the night known since the middle ages. Male counterpart is the incubus. Known to appear in the dreams of men and seduce them.

"I understand your concern, Moka, but I am yours. I will not do anything to hurt you. No one will take me away from you." I continue.

"Tsukune.. You're so sweet."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

We lean in and with our mouths near each other's ears, we whisper "ittedakimasu" and bite each other's necks. Technically, public affection as this could be misconstrued as is allowed by the rules of the academy, but revealing your nature, which this does, is not allowed. This is why Moka and I have decided for our lunch breaks to hide down in this hidden area. Away from others we can be ourselves. The body's needs really cannot be put aside for rules.

"Promise you mean what you said?" Moka quietly asks.

"Always." I reply, with conviction.

She slips her hand into mine, and we start walking back to class. On our way, we see Kurumu-san keeled over on the floor, seemingly not doing so well.

"Kurono-san, are you okay? I ask, while not leaving Moka's side. I won't hurt Moka, but I will help my fellow person... er, monster when they need it.

"Ooh... sorry, I almost fainted... I've been always had these fainting spells, from as long ago as I as I can remember" she replied, definitely sounding woozy. She looks up, straight into my eyes, and suddenly hers take on some sort of focus they didn't have until that moment. I feel something tug at my will.

**A/n: AAAAAAAAAND Scene!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, it was good place to end. Also, Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, Fridays are busy for me! This one is really short, cause writing in Kurumu is proving surprisingly difficult with the new scenario Moka and Tsukune are in now.**

**Chapters probably won't come out on any regular basis, just whenever I finish writing the next chapter. They sort of come to me.**

**I've always felt like I really understood Tsukune, and felt like he and I react very similarly, so I have very much enjoyed putting myself in his shoes, letting myself react to these situations as I present them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: italics are not told from Tsu's point of view**

I could feel a force tugging at my will, and I instinctively knew Kurono-san was trying to use her charm on me. "Don't worry about it, Omote. Succubi may be strong, but they can't hold a torch to vampires. You can't fall under her spell" Ura-Tsukune tells me. I am a little surprised to hear him talk to me while fully conscious, but do appreciate this tidbit of knowledge.

"Kurono-san, I will not be pulled under by your charm ability. It holds no power over me." I inform her.

"No... You two, ruining my plans!" She yells at Moka and I. She begins to sprout wings from her back, and a tail snakes out from under her skirt as her nails elongate into fierce claws. "I was gonna enslave the entire male population and find my Destined One, but YOU, Akashiya Moka, attract the guys more so than me, and YOU, Tsukune, are immune?! I will destroy both of you to keep my plan on track!" she screams, pointing her claws at each of us as she names us. Then she takes off, flying towards us as fast as she can.

_As fast as Kurumu can move isn't fast enough for their vampiric senses. The vampiric couple reach over to the other and remove each others seal. With the resulting blast of released youki, Kurumu hesitates for a split second, more than enough time for Ura-Tsukune to stop her assault with minimal effort and minimal harm._

_Ura-Tsukune dislikes fighting, and keeps his pride from going to his head. Being a vampire, there is a certain amount of pride he will always have, but since he was so strongly sealed from so young, he is surprisingly humble. Ura-Tsukune was a good balance for Ura-Moka, who didn't like fights but was more willing to utilize her significant power to do so, and put this power to use for her pride. Growing up in the darkness she did, she had no choice in the matter; it was a fight or die world._

"_I will shred you from wing to wing, succubus" Ura-Moka growls out. Kurumu begins to tear up, terrified of the silver haired girl threatening her._

_Ura-Tsukune steps between the two women. "Step aside. She tried to charm you. I'm going to show her her place."_

"_I don't believe shes really a bad person Moka. I think she's lonely."_

_Kurumu begins full-on sobbing. "I can't believe you understand... My best friend... when I was little.. ran away from me hating me when I told him I was a youkai... I never made another friend since. My race is dying... my mom's put me under so much pressure... I came here with an outrageous plan... it didn't work at all..." she choked out between sobs. Ura-Moka, at the mental pushing of her Omote, suggesting they try to show Tsukune they aren't just fighters, slowly approaches the crying girl and embraces her, consoles her._  
_Ura-Tsukune is right behind her and follows suit. He speaks; "Both Moka and I were alone, and we found each other. There's someone for you. You'll find them. But you can join us, be our friend."_

_Kurumu smiles and then begins to sob harder at the undeserved kindness she is being shown._

My Ura managed to make a new friend yesterday. I'm proud we were able to keep the fighting to a minimum. Moka seems really happy to have a female friend to talk about... well whatever girls talk about. Ura seems happy about having mitigated the fighting, and even Ura-Moka seemed... content, having put Kurumu-san in her place, even if it wasn't in her usual manner.

I walk out of my dorm, and like yesterday Moka meets me at the fork in the path. Unlike last week, however, after a few steps Moka and I both feel a tugging on our backs as we are pulled into an embrace from behind.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan!" Kurumu calls.

"Ohayo Kurumu-chan" Moka and I both say while laughing.

Kurumu doesn't seem too phased by yesterday's fight or me and Moka holding hands, and she and Moka talk about everything under the sun and laugh and smile. I just hold Moka's hand as the three of us walk to class, smiling as well.

I have a place in this world, with my friends. And there isn't anything that could ruin my happiness right now.

**A/n: i could use some feedback on whether y'all like the way i write these generally short chapters to focus on the key events one at a time or if you would prefer longer chapters.**

**I feel like each character intro results with them slightly out of character, but it could just be me. your thoughts on how im doing would be most appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I sit down to write this chapter, the involvement fair, i realize... its kind of boring in my story. Tsukune isn't pining for Moka's attention now, since he already has the girl, and like Moka he can't join the swim club either, so there's no fight with them. So I apologize for this chapter being fairly boring. The next few chapters will hopefully make up for it.**

**Pardon the delay on this, a case of writer's block combined with Holidays slowed me down quite a bit, along with some Family Things.**

**I'll shut up now. On with the story!**

"Ohayo class! Today is the annual involvement fair!" Nekonome-sensei announces at the beginning of class. "To understand humans and how they live, we need to act like them, so we offer a large variety of extracurricular activities for you to take part in nya~! You should all look into my newspaper club!" she announces, with no shame for her self plug.

Moka looks at me and smiles. "We have to find a good club, Tsukune! You lived in the human world, so you know what's fun!" Well, with a request like, that I have to my best not to let her down.

We walk through all the tables... I'd love to join the swimming club, but being a vampire, Ura has reminded me I can't swim in regular water now. The various martial arts clubs look interesting, but Moka is not interested in them at all, and Ura-Tsukune said Ura-Moka would teach him how to fight (and he said he figured out how to pass his knowledge to me, though what he knows that I don't, considering he's been sealed since I was little, I have no idea. I haven't figured out how to talk to him while he's unsealed yet sadly... I'm not even sure if we are the same person or not. It's weird, living with a second person in my head.) so those clubs were off the table. Even after unsealing my powers, in my normal form (what I think of as my normal form, anyway. I'm still thinking backwards I guess...) I'm pretty bad at sports, so I'm not interested in any of those.

We continue walking through the sea of tables, checking off possibilities as we go. The photography club doesn't accept guys... and were very creepy. Moka's not super nerdy, so none of the game clubs appealed to her, and we don't need a study group because we have each other (aka I have her... my notes are rather lacking in usefulness...).

Moka and I eventually resign ourselves to asking Nekonome-Sensei for a club listing so we can take a look at what is available on our own and find something we want to participate in. Instead of wasting our time continuing our search at the fair, we sneak out to our little unused hallway for an impromptu lunch and make-out session while we have the opportunity. I never pass up the chance to taste Moka's delicious blood or lips, and she seems to act the same towards me.

I can feel Ura wanting to tell me something during lunch, but when, later in the day, while walking from the involvement fair to our class, I question him about it, he tells me that I'm imagining it. He tells me it isn't important.

Kurumu-chan pops up behind us on our way back to Nekonome-sensei's class to pick up our bags. She got surrounded by boys earlier in the day, so Moka grabbed me and ran. Moka plays innocent when Kurumu questions her on the incident, and I just stay silent on Ura's orders, since I am apparently an awful liar.

"Way to run off with my Destined One, Mokaaaa!" is all I need to hear to blush and agree with Ura on not talking, even though Kurumu was just being funny/playful... I hope.

Moka is quick to head it off and states cutely and seriously, "Hey! He's mine!" followed by the two girls giggle, causing me to blush more, and them to giggle even more when they notice the blushing.

Nekonome-sensei looks a bit down when we enter her classroom. Kurumu-chan and Moka are still bickering, but I take a step forward and ask her what's wrong.

Her cat ears are flattened against her head. "No one signed up for Newspaper club nya~" she says sadly.

Well if no one else was in the newspaper club, there wouldn't be anyone to bother our little group, and I do happen to enjoy writing...

"Nekonome-sensei, we want to join the Newspaper club!" I announce.

Moka and Kurumu-chan look at me, and Nekonome-sensei perks up at my announcement.

"Yes! Newspaper club is just what I was looking for!" Moka agrees.

"I'm just tagging along with these two! Can't let Tsukune out of my sight!" Kurumu jokes.

"NYAA~!" Nekonome-sensei purrs, and pulls party hats, blowers, and streamers out from nowhere. "Welcome to the Newspaper club!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next few will have more content, the involvement fair as i mentioned is just fairly empty in this version, but the next few chapters are definitely more interesting.**


	10. A note from your (slightly lame) write

Hello... whoever may still be interested in my story.

I wish to sincerely apologize for my lack of writing. When i started writing this, i finished about 9.5 chapters, then hit finals, and needed to take a break; winter break, i spent running around the US Eastern seaboard, and then this semester i have been positively drowning under work. As we approach the end of the semester, i am plotting what to do when i return home from school, and continuing this story will absolutely be at the forefront.

*bows profusely*

Gomen Nasai, readers. We will be back soon.

In response to various reviews i have recieved:

My writing craft is... lacking. I dont pretend, and wont pretend that writing is my forte; i am a programmer by schooling, upbringing, and thought process. i simply approach things differently, and as such my ability to write is lacking. this project is my attempt to improve my writing by using my fear of messing up my favorite couple.

I know my chapter structure is short, but as writing is not really my forte, i dont like throwing too much into one chapter, as i know with many other fics i have read, some of them got too rambly for me. Personally i prefer the shorter structure; in addition it lets me offer more updates, and work more subtle things into early chapters to draw on later.

Thank you for waiting. I hope you all will appreciate the rest of the story. There is no concrete ending to this story; it will generally mirror the first manga series, and possibly part of the second. we will cross various bridges as we get there.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize in the manga, Ura-Moka talks to Omote more because of the weakening of the seal. In the AU I'm working in, seals such as the rosary and Tsukune's holy lock function differently than they do in the manga/anime.**

**Ura and Omote Tsukune are very similar, and Ura-Tsu is trying to ease the Tsu we know and love into his new life; the "complete" Tsu, had he never been sealed, would have been very much like the Tsu of the most recent R+V:C2 chapters, able to protect his friends and follow the path of goodness. Tsu's seal doesn't really change his personality, just his power. In this case, however, Tsu's seal never had memories to seal; what Ura-Tsu (though sealed pretty much from birth, there are a lot of youkai and vampire instinct and traditions he simply knows) knows that he hasn't told Omote-Tsu yet, however... I'll let the story deal with that.**

**...also, I guess i lied when i said I probably wouldn't be updating soon. to be honest, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. The weather has been wonderful, ive been in a good mood, and i finally realized I really wanted to keep working on this. Dont expect another chapter for a couple weeks, because of imminent exams + finals, but hey, weirder things have happened.**

**Jeezus. I'll shut my trap now. On with the story!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor its characters.)**

Today is the last day before clubs start. Moka-san and I are planning on just relaxing, because from what Nekonome-sensei has told us, newspaper club involves a lot of work. Kurumu even offered to give us some space for the day, knowing we haven't really had time to talk and just be together.

Moka-san seems lost in thought, but I've learned that usually when she's like this Ura Moka-san is talking to Omote, so I just keep walking, hand in hand. My Ura decides now is a good time to talk to me, something he hasn't done since that battle 36 hours ago.

"_I really need to practice sparring with Ura-Moka, Omote." _He begins our discussion, as I mentally wince at how he all too easily doesn't use any honorific with her name. "_I'm way behind on my fighting skills since I've been sealed."_

"I know Ura." I mentally respond. "There's so much going on though... there isn't even time to just relax. We will get you caught up though. From your memory of that battle, Ura-Moka-san is really strong."

"_Yeah..." _He slips off into daydreaming about Ura Moka-san. I do my best to ignore the direction his thoughts are going in; those aren't the best for having while in polite company, especially considering the party in question was a) our girlfriend and b) right next to us.

We arrived at our destination, a small overlook out by the lake. The scenery may not appeal to my human sensibilities, but Ura and Moka-san both love seem the location. Even I had to admit, the view was rather impressive.

From where we sat, hidden from the pathway amongst the bushes as we were slightly lower than said path, we could look out across the blood-red lake, almost able to glimpse the far side of it. The sun was behind us, since it was late morning, meaning we could appreciate the view without staring into its blinding light. Secluded and beautiful, this spot was a perfect place for me to enjoy time with Moka-san.

I set down a little cushion to sit on, sit, and Moka-san sits next to me, arm against mine. She grows still, listening to her Ura, then adjusts herself so she is sitting on my lap. I was surprised, but couldn't complain; she was so warm, it felt so nice to have her so close. I wrap my hands around her waist, and she leans her head back against my shoulder and looks up and me; I look down into her eyes, and she flashes me a large, warm smile - the kind I can't help but return.

"Tsukune..." she almost whispers.

"Moka-san..." I reply softly, lost in her eyes.

She puts her hands on my legs to adjust herself so she faces me more, but is still sitting in my lap. "Moka," she says. I could only look at her in puzzlement. "Moka." She says again.

"Moka..." I say, expecting her to give me a look, or a slight smack on the face, for not using an honorific, seeing as her family is apparently close to royalty. Instead, I am gifted a huge, bone crushing hug with her face by neck.

"Tsukune..." she says, lovingly, with a huge smile on her face.

I return the hug in earnest, and whisper "Moka" before we each sink our fangs into the other. After a few moments of bliss, we exchange a gentle peck on the lips, and a bashful smile. She blushes a deep pink, which makes her look even more adorable than I thought possible.

Suddenly, our good mood is broken by a rapid onset of freezing cold temperatures. Moka and I look around, but neither of us can see anything that would cause this. "Hang on, Omote," My Ura says to me. "Let me scan the area; even though I've been sealed, I am at least a bit more attuned to sensing youki than you are."

Moka's Ura seems to have suggested the same thing, because at the exact same moment we spring up, stand back to back, and clasp each others hands. I close my eyes, and listen to Ura concentrating and mumbling to himself as he scans the area. I can only assume Moka is proceeding along a similar line of action.

Just as suddenly as the cold flash set in, its gone. Moka an I whirl around to look at each other, and end up in another embrace instead. I find myself lost in her eyes. "Your eyes... they sparkle with life, even after the pain of growing up," I quietly state. Again, she blushes in that adorable, and frankly tantalizing way.

"Only since I met you have I had a reason to be happy, Tsukune," she responds, dropping her emerald eyes from mine. I cup her chin with one of my hands, pull her gaze up back to mine, and pull her as close against me as I can with my other hand. She looks directly into my eyes with a bit of surprise.

"Then be happy, Moka. I'm here, for you... and I always will be," I vowed. Her emerald eyes begin to shimmer, until the tears free themselves from her eyes, yet she somehow maintains one of her smiles. One of those smiles I can't help but smiling back at. Even with her smiling though, I am worried. I have never seen Moka cry before. "What's wrong, Moka?" I ask, worried.

"No one... has shown their care for me so sincerely for so long..." she whispers, trying to choke back her tears.

I wipe the tears from her eyes, and then just hold her against me. "I will always care for you, Moka. Nothing you can do can make me stop. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness, your pain mine too." I could sense that there was something troubling her, that was causing this reaction.

"Don't press," my Ura says. "She will tell us when she's ready." I can sense he's right.

"I'll always be here for you too, Tsukune." she chimes, her voice music to my ears. I pull her into a tight embrace and she returns the hug with equal vigor.

After an indeterminable amount of time we lie down to nap in the company of each other, and just enjoy the weather and each other.

I definitely found my place in this world. I hope soon I could talk to Moka about it. I wanted her to know her place in this world was also secure.


End file.
